¿Un desastroso San Valentín?
by Mell Dragneel Knox
Summary: Ichigo tiene planes para él y Orihime en San Valentín, planes que se ven turbados por una serie de eventos desafortunados y un "pequeño" inconveniente, nada mas y nada menos que cuidar al odioso y pequeño vecino de Orihime One-shot


**Saludos, queridos y amados lectores. Puedo imaginar su sorpresa de verme aquí otra vez XD y sé que se estarán preguntando "¿Estas viva?" Si, lo estoy y realmente me siento muy apenada con aquellos lectores que han seguido mis historias y que las he dejado inconclusas, en verdad lo siento, pero por cuestiones personales me vi obligada a desaparecer, pero no se preocupen, pronto verán nuevos capis y bueno es la una de la mañana y aquí les traigo un One-shot que quería publicar el Jueves pero que por motivos de salud y que mi familia no me dejo, no pude publicar. Espero que les guste y en verdad siento haber desaparecido U_U**

* * *

**¿Un desastroso San Valentín? **

La alarma sonaba, gustosa de poder despertarme. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pues desde hace unos días no me sentía nada bien; mareos, vómitos y antojos estaban a la orden del día y a pesar de que como medico ya había examinado mi problema, no había encontrado ninguna anomalía, a regañadientes me levante y al estar todavía adormilado no me di cuenta que algunos libros estaban en el suelo y me tropecé con ellos, provocando que cayera en el suelo . –¡Malditos libros! –me levanté del suelo y me dirigí a la cocina saltando en un pie pues me había lastimado, me serví un plato de cereal, dispuesto a desayunar. La hora de dirigirme al hospital se acercaba, así que me apresure a terminar mi cereal, luego me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y como al parecer este día me había levantado con el píe izquierdo, el agua que hace unos momentos se encontraba caliente, cambio de forma brusca volviéndose fría y para peor, el shampoo me había entrado en los ojos. Durante varios minutos trate de enjuagármelos, ¡dios, si que dolía! A duras penas me recupere y Salí de la regadera gritando blasfemias, mientras a tientas buscaba mi toalla para secarme, me enrolle la toalla en la cintura y salí del baño para dirigirme a mi habitación y vestirme.

Me vestí y arregle rápidamente, no me di cuenta que el tiempo no estaba a mi favor y que se me hacía tarde, entonces mire el reloj y… –¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! –grite y tome mis cosas, sin olvidar lo más importante que tenía que tener ese día; me acerque a mi mesita de noche y abrí el cajón para sacar una pequeña cajita de color morado con una cinta pequeña de color rosa. La guarde en mi bolsillo y sin más preámbulos salí corriendo de mi departamento.

Mientras iba en el camino y me detuve en un semáforo, mire mis ojos en el espejo, aun los tenía un poco irritados y suspire. Hacía siete años que mantenía una relación con Orihime y no había dicha para mi más grande que esa. Aun recuerdo cuando le confesé lo que sentía por ella, Orihime se había desmallado en mis brazos sin darme respuesta a la proposición que le había hecho de ser mi novia y cuando despertó salió huyendo. Durante una semana entera no la vi pues se había mantenida oculta de mí, cosa que me hiso sentir mal, pues yo pensaba que ella no quería nada conmigo, y cuando estuve a punto de resignarme, ella me cito en su departamento para invitarme a comer. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando ella se me abalanzo y me dijo acepto. Ese día fue especial y único… Bueno, para ser sincero, lo único que resulto mal ese día fue que yo enferme del estomago por la extravagante comida de Orihime y ahora me preguntaba cual sería la reacción que tendría al pedirle matrimonio, porque después de varios años de noviazgo yo quería dar el siguiente paso.

En cuanto llegue al hospital y entre a mi consultorio, me senté tras mi escritorio para atender al primer paciente. Antes de entrar había visto que ya habían cinco pacientes esperando a que los atendiera. –Buenos días doctor Kurosaki.

-Buenos días señora Yosuki -dije saludando aquella amable mujer de edad avanzada. Me coloque la bata y comencé a examinarla, afortunadamente mi turno terminaría hasta el medio día y yo podría irme temprano a pasar mi día con Orihime.

Al terminar de examinar a la señora Yosuki y recetarle los medicamentos que debía tomar, ella me miro con una sonrisa llena de dulzura. –¿Cómo esta Orihime-chan?

-Ella está muy bien.

-Me alegra, imagino que hoy se lo pedirá ¿no es así? -levante la mirada y sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, solo pude asentir y sonreír de forma nerviosa. Ella sabía de mi proposición pues la misma señora Yosuki me había aconsejado como pedírselo. –Bueno, platícame en mi próxima visita como te fue ¿sí? Mucha suerte hijito.

-Gra-gracias -la señora Yosuki se marcho y metí mi mano en el bolsillo donde tenía la cajita, realmente necesitaría de toda la suerte y el valor para mi petición, pues esto iba a traer un gran cambio a la vida de Orihime y a la mía.

La hora de marcharse llegó y antes de que me marchara, Ishida entro a mi consultorio. –No te he visto en toda la mañana Kurosaki.

-Llegue tarde -dije de forma irritada porque sabía que Ishida comenzaría a sermonearme.

-No me sorprende, eres un irresponsable, pero esta vez no pienso regañarte… Se lo pedirás hoy ¿no es cierto? -yo lo mire con asombro mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto, ¿cómo es que lo sabía?. –No pongas esa cara, tu padre me lo contó.

-Ese viejo chismoso, ¿Cuándo aprenderá a quedarse callado? Pero ya me las pagara después.

-No te enfades, el solo quería compartir su emoción de que por fin sentaras cabeza. Buena suerte en tu proposición -me dijo Ishida con una sonrisa y tendiéndome la mano, yo asentí y estreche su mano sonriendo también ante sus buenos deseos.

-Gracias Ishida.

-Aunque en verdad compadezco a Inoue-san por tener a un novio tan cabeza dura como tu -dijo con burla, yo lo mire con enfado y lo amenace con el puño, a lo que él comenzó a reír y salió huyendo de mi consultorio.

-Cobarde, ya me la pagaras después -de pronto a mi mente vino el rostro de Orihime. –Mierda, se me hace tarde -salí corriendo del hospital hacía el estacionamiento, subí a mi coche y arranque el auto para salir rápido de ahí.

A la mitad del camino hacía el departamento de Orihime, frene el coche de forma brusca pues había sentido la presencia de un hollow. –Oh no, ahora no -dije molesto mientras sacaba mí insignia y me la ponía en el pecho; en ese momento mi alma se separo de mi cuerpo y salí tras el hollow. Al llegar al lugar desenvaine a Zangatsu dispuesto a partirlo por la mitad rápidamente, pero me detuve al detectar los reiatsus de Renji y Rukia.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, nosotros nos encargamos -dijo Renji mirándome mientras sonreía.

-¿Renji? ¿Rukia? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ayudándote, ¿qué no es obvio? Anda, vete ¿hoy se lo pedirás no? -dijo Rukia también sonriendo. ¡Maldita sea! Al parecer el viejo se lo había contado a todo el mundo ¿acaso no conocía la palabra "discreción"? Suspire y asentí, no valía la pena enojarse, además tenía que agradecerles a estos dos que estuvieran aquí y que me ayudaran, así que di media vuelta dispuesto a marcharme.

-Buena suerte Romeo -dijeron Renji y Rukia al unisonó mientras reían, me lleve una palma a la frente y voltee a verlos de forma asesina, ya me la pagarían después también.

Al llegar donde tenía estacionado mi auto, vi que había un tumulto de gente amontonada alrededor de él. –¡Dios, no! -grite con desesperación pues al haber salido de mi auto tan apresuradamente, no me había dado cuenta que mi cabeza había caído en el volante y que se había quedado presionando el claxon, lo cual provoco un escándalo y la atención de los transeúntes del lugar. Me apresure a llegar a mi auto y me metí a mi cuerpo, en ese momento me levante y las personas que tenían pegados sus rostros a las ventanas se asustaron y me miraron con temor.

-Se-señor, ¿es-está bien? -pregunto un policía mientras tocaba la ventana con sus nudillos, yo baje el vidrio del coche y le dije que sí, entonces arranque el coche y me marche. No solo me encontraba avergonzado por aquella situación, si no también molesto por los comentarios tan bobos que hacían las personas.

El pronóstico del tiempo prometía mucho a pesar de que por la mañana todo iba mal. No tarde mucho en llegar al departamento de Orihime, toque la puerta feliz y tranquilo por estar ahí y cuando esta se abrió, mi sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a un niño pelirrojo, ojos azules y pecas en las mejillas que me miraba de los pies a la cabeza. Yo lo mire intrigado, ¿acaso me había equivocado de departamento? Aquel niño me saco de mi trance cuando giro la cabeza y llamo a alguien.

–Orihime-chan, Aquí hay un tipo con cara de delincuente y depravado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que delincuente y depravado?! –en mis palabras se detonaban enojo y aquel niño simplemente me ignoro. ¿_Pero que se cree este esperpento pecoso? _pensé, bueno yo no tenía nada en contra de las pecas, pero las pecas de ese mocoso me parecían odiosas, en ese momento Orihime apareció y me sonrió con aquella dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba, a lo cual yo me sonroje.

-¡Ichigo! Qué bien que ya estés aquí -dijo mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba y luego me tomo de la mano para hacerme entrar. –Oh, es verdad, te presento a Keishi-kun. Keishi-kun, te presento a mi novio Ichigo –Dijo Orihime presentándonos. Yo lo salude sin mucho interés a lo que él hiso lo mismo.

-Ichigo, hay algo que te quiero decir –Orihime sonrió nerviosa y yo la mire con intriga mientras me llevaba a la cocina y le pedía al esperpento pecoso que nos esperara en la sala un momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunte un poco temeroso a lo que me diría, pues aquel tono no me había gustado mucho y además ¿Quién rayos era ese niño? Y ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-Keishi es hijo de mi vecina y me pidió que cuidara a su hijo

-Bueno, mi vecina me encargo que cuidara de su hijo porque ella tenía que irse a trabajar y…

-¡¿Qué?! Oh no, eso no ¿por qué no te negaste? -no podía creer lo que escuchaba, con esto mi día se iba por completo a la basura.

-No pude, ella es muy amable conmigo –Orihime me miro y se acerco a mi mientras me tomaba de las manos. –¿Podemos llevarlo con nosotros? –¿llevarlo con nosotros? Por supuesto que no, ese niño no me agradaba en lo absoluto. Negue varias veces con la cabeza mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda a Orihime.

-Olvídalo Hime, me niego.

-Oh vamos Ichi-kun, solo será por esta vez y además, prometo que te compensare como tú quieras -yo voltee a mirarla, gran error, pues tenía esa mirada de convencimiento a la cual no me pude negar, así que suspire con resignación y acepte a su petición.

-Eres una tramposa, pero deberás cumplir con tu promesa ¿de acuerdo? -Orihime sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita, yo le rodee la cintura con mis brazos y le deposite uno que otro beso en el cuello.

-No Ichi-kun, el niño está en la sala -me aleje a regañadientes de mi princesa mientras decía algunas cosas que fueron inaudibles para Orihime. -Ya verás que Keishi-kun se portara bien, es un niño muy lindo –dijo Orihime mientras se dirigía a su habitación para irse arreglar. –Esperen aquí, no tardo –yo asentí y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba aquel niño. ¿_Lindo_? Pensé, ese esperpento pecoso no tenía nada de lindo pues cuando entre a la sala, vi que usaba una foto que tenía Orihime de como tiro al blanco con una pistola de juguete y había disparado justamente en mi frente. Yo me lleve una mano a la zona "afectada" mientras murmuraba. –Mocoso psicópata -Orihime no tardo en bajar, se veía realmente hermosa de la forma que se había arreglado y yo no pude evitar quedar embobado, al igual que el mocoso, quien después de salir de su trance quito rápidamente las "balas" del retrato que había disparado hacía mí.

-Bueno, estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? –nosotros asentimos y los tres salimos del departamento. No podía creer que este día estaríamos compartiéndolo con este niño, pero ya no había solución al problema y tenía que pensar en qué momento le haría mi proposición a Orihime.

–¿A dónde quieres que vayamos primero? –le pregunte a Orihime, a lo que ella respondió que podríamos ir al cine, el mocoso estuvo de acuerdo con la idea y así los tres nos dirigimos al cine. Cuando llegamos había bastante gente, la mayoría eran parejas, bueno, era lógico debido a la fecha de ese día.

-¿Qué película veremos? –pregunto Orihime. Yo vote por ver una de acción a lo que el mocoso voto por una infantil, él me miro con disgusto y yo lo mire de forma retadora. Ambos estábamos en desacuerdo y decidimos decidirlo a la suerte lanzando una moneda, ¡vaya que este no era mi día! Pues para mi mala suerte él había ganado y ahora los tres nos encontrábamos viendo aquella horrible película infantil. Durante la película pude notar que aquel mocoso había apoyado su cabeza en mi novia y de vez en cuando llamaba la atención de ella con cualquier tontería cuando yo intentaba hablar con Orihime.

-Esperpento aprovechado –murmure con enojo y celos, en serio que detestaba que otros se acercaran a MI Orihime, si, porque era mía y de nadie más, en ese momento me sentí como idiota al sentir celos de un niño, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

Cuando la película termino y salimos de la sala, el mocoso tomó la mano de Orihime y me miro de reojo, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, no podía creer que mi rival fuera un mocoso. Decidimos pasear por un parque y yo pensé que en ese lugar podría aprovechar la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo a solas con Orihime, pues desd e que todo esto empezó, no había podido pasar ni un solo instante con ella y no sabía si era mi imaginación o no, pero al parecer ella también quería estar conmigo, pues había mandado al esperpento pecoso a jugar en los juegos del parque.

-¿Te lo estas pasando bien? –Pregunte, ¡vaya pregunta estúpida! Pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, no creía que las cosas estarían bien.

-Sí , me siento feliz de estar contigo. –sonreí y tome la barbilla de Orihime para besarla, ansiaba hacerlo desde hace varias horas, pero gracias a cierto pecoso no había podido hacerlo.

-¿Qué hacen? –Ambos nos asustamos y nos separamos mientras volteamos a ver al mocoso que enseguida se sentó al lado de Orihime y se abrazo de su brazo. Yo lo mire de forma asesina, estaba seguro que eso también lo había hecho a propósito, en ese momento escuche a un par de ancianas que murmuraban enternecidas por ver seguna ellas a tan linda pareja con su hijo.

-Jajajaja piensan que Keishi-kun es nuestro hijo –dijo riendo Orihime, yo me sonroje, pero luego al mirar al esperpento pecoso me horrorice. Jamás tendría un hijo tan feo y tan odioso como este. Estaba seguro que Orihime y yo tendríamos niños lindos.

-¿En qué piensas Ichigo-san?

-En nada que te importe –le dije molesto al mocoso.

-Orihime-chan, tu novio es un grosero conmigo –Chillo el mocoso, Orihime me miro con una mueca de disgusto y yo no tuve más remedio que disculparme para no parecer el ogro del cuento. –Quiero un helado, te disculpo si me lo compras Ichigo-san -apreté los puños, ese esperpento pecoso merecía una buena tunda que yo gustosamente le podría dar, me enfadaba ese tono de niño mimado que usaba.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, puedo comprárselo yo –dijo Orihime, a lo que yo me negué y me fui a comprar helados para los tres.

El día estaba resultando peor de lo que esperaba, el esperpento pecoso no me dejaba pasar ni un momento con Orihime, durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el parque no hacía más que interrumpirnos y lo mismo pasó cuando fuimos a la pequeña feria de la ciudad donde en la mayoría de las atracciones él se subía con ella. Yo estaba llegando a mi límite y se me ocurrió una idea bastante malvada, pero quería vengarme de aquel mocoso. Por eso se me había ocurrido mezclar la malteada que me había pedido con otros ingredientes que no pasarían de provocarle un malestar estomacal. Daba gracias por prestar siempre atención cuando veía a Orihime hacer sus combinaciones y experimentos.

-Aquí tienes –dije tendiéndosela y el inmediatamente la tomo para beberla.

-Sabe extraña –dijo mirándola con desconfianza, a lo que yo me puse nervioso.

-¿Ah sí? Debe ser tu imaginación porque la mía sabe bien –dijo Orihime sonriendo con dulzura, a lo que el mocoso asintió y volvió a beberla.

Al poco rato mi venganza estaba tomando efecto pues el mocoso dijo que sentía revuelto el estomago y huyo hacía los baños para vomitar. –Ichigo, debes revisara Keishi-kun -Orihime me miro alarmada y yo la tranquilice, sabía que medicamento administrarle y fuimos a una farmacia a comprar el medicamento, poco después el mocoso se sentía mejor.

-Orihime, creo que debes llamar a su madre para que se haga cargo de él, no hay nada mejor como los cuidados de una madre.

-No, ya me siento bien -dijo el mocoso, pero yo no iba a permitir que hiciera de las suyas, mi plan ya estaba resultando y no iba a permitir que nos siguiera arruinando lo que restaba del día. Afortunadamente Orihime estuvo de acuerdo conmigo e inmediatamente llamo a la madre del mocoso, por fin las cosas tomaban otro rumbo y Cupido se ponía a mi favor… Bueno, eso era algo que yo no solía decir pero solo por esta vez me permitiría pensar algo cursi. Llegamos al departamento y la madre del esperpento nos estaba esperando.

-Muchas gracias por haberlo cuidado Orihime-chan y espero que Keishi se haya portado bien.

-No es nada y por supuesto que se porto bien, ¿verdad Ichigo? -yo solo asentí, si aquella mujer supiera la clase de monstruo que tenía por hijo y lo que me había hecho padecer.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Me alegra saberlo, bueno, es hora de irnos, nos veremos después -aquella mujer se despidió de nosotros, el mocoso también lo hiso, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada acusadora. ¿Podría ser que sospechara algo? No lo sé y no me importaba, yo había ganado.

Después de que el mocoso y su madre se fueran, yo decidí pasar a cosas más serias como llevar a cabo lo que tanto estaba esperando hacer, así que tome de la mano a Orihime y la lleve al coche. –¿Pasa algo Ichigo?

-Aun hay algo que nos queda por hacer -Orihime me miro un poco desconcertada pero sonrió, entonces subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a las afueras de la ciudad donde yo tenía preparado todo para la petición de matrimonio que le haría a Orihime. Cuando llegamos, Orihime miro emocionada la cena que estaba preparada para los dos frente a un hermoso y enorme lago. Para ser sincero, esta había sido idea de Yuzu pues yo era pésimo para estas cosas.

-Es hermoso… ¿Tú hiciste esto para nosotros?

-Sí, aunque e de confesarte que recibí algo de ayuda -Orihime me abrazo y yo hice lo mismo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba hacerle mi proposición, pues temía por que algo pasara con toda la serie de eventos desafortunados que tuve. –Hime, hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué pasa? -yo la separe un poco de mi y metí la mano en mi bolsillo, saque la cajita y la abrí frente a sus ojos, dejando relucir un hermoso anillo con un pequeño diamante. –¿Quieres… Quieres casarte conmigo? -en ese momento temí que Orihime se desmayara como la primera vez, pero no fue así, ella sonrió mientras que de sus hermosos ojos color plata brotaron unas pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas.

-¡Claro que quiero! -dijo con gran emoción mientras me abrazaba y luego me besaba, yo correspondí y la besa aun mas apasionadamente, lamentablemente por la falta de aire nos separamos.

-Sabes Ichi-kun hay un regalo que quiero darte -yo la mire desconcertado, entonces Orihime abrió el pequeño bolso de mano que traía y saco un sobre que me entrego.

-¿Y esto?

-Ábrelo -dijo emocionada. Abrí el sobre con cuidado y comencé a leer el contenido de aquel papel, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y lo último que recuerdo es que yo había amanecido en la casa de mi loco padre con todos a mi alrededor mientras a mi mente venía el recuerdo de cierto papel que me había dado la noticia más feliz de mi vida y ahora entendía el porqué a mis malestares. Definitivamente no había escogido mejor día para mi proposición, así como sabía que jamás olvidaría esta fecha…

* * *

(…) (…) (…) (…) (…)

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado está loca idea que se me ocurrió pare nuestros queridos pelinaranjas, aunque lo haya publicado días después U_U y bueno, prometo actualizar mis otras historias.

Nos leemos a la próxima ;)


End file.
